


Fire Emblem Fates Drabbles

by adexia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adexia/pseuds/adexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This game is a trainwreck but I'll make it work, dammit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things you said when you thought I was asleep (MCorrin Sebastian/Silas/Kaze)

Silas was usually last to wake up in the morning, given that Sebastian was the buffer zone between himself and early-bird Kaze. For once, though, the other two were still abed when the sleepy soldier opened his eyes.

“–don’t know how to say it to his face,” Kaze was saying, voice low–though, since Silas was already awake, the attempt was moot. He decided to pretend he was still sleeping for the time being. “He _is_ very dear to me, lord Sebastian, but words are not exactly my forte…”

The prince, lying on his side and facing away from Silas, chuckled. “I think if you were to continue as you have been, showing affection through deeds and small gifts, that should be fine,” he advised. “Silas and I both know how you love us, and we don’t need words if you don’t feel comfortable with it all the time.”

Silas heard Kaze shift on the bed, then sigh. “If you think that is best, then…”

“Honestly, I think it’s cute,” Silas said, startling all others present. There was a thud and stifled swearing as Kaze fell off the bed.


	2. Dragons guard their treasures closely (FCorrin Sieglinde/Azura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Sieglinde is a dragon and her favorite treasure is Azura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to do another sleepy morning drabble. In my HC, there are two Corrins, twin sister and brother. Because I felt like it.

Sieglinde was usually up and about before Azura, but one rainy morning in the gusty cliffs they called a castle, the princess was dead asleep when the dancer awoke. Azura knew better than to wake her; Linda tended to fall ill if she didn’t get enough sleep, and since it was raining, the chances were increased. She supposed staying in bed a while longer couldn’t hurt. With a contented sigh, she closed her eyes and let herself nestle into her wife’s arms a bit more.

Once the rain let up less than an hour later, Azura decided that there had been enough lying about, and attempted to extricate herself from Linda’s grasp. The still-snoozing princess was having none of it, however, with her arms locked in an iron grip.

 _Oh dear,_ Azura thought, twisting to take a glance at her predicament. Linda had taken Azura’s earlier snuggle as an invitation to cling onto her as tightly as her small frame could manage (that said small frame could turn into a very strong dragon certainly did not help). “Linda...” Azura cooed gently, trying to wake her wife. “Dear one, it’s morning...”

Linda grunted and squeezed her eyelids. At least she was awake. Azura tried a different tactic. “If you don’t let go, Felicia will come to wake us up.”

“I don’t want to let go,” the princess grumbled, a bit of her dragon’s growl creeping into her sleepy voice. “You’re warm and you smell nice.”

Azura smiled. “I won’t be warm anymore if your maid comes in here.”

After a moment’s deliberation, Linda gave a dramatic sigh and released her captive. Azura sat up gratefully, then leaned over to kiss her wife on the forehead. “Do you want me to bring you breakfast?”

Another grunt. Azura assumed that to be a yes, and slipped out into the cottage’s kitchen. Linda’s twin could surely handle himself for another hour until the princess herself was ready to face the day.


End file.
